


Stay Here, Always

by ProPinkist



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, big brother Jae-ha, not sure what counts as a "graphic depiction of violence", some blood, vague post 100+ spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProPinkist/pseuds/ProPinkist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoon is desperate to keep his new family alive upon realizing how short-lived they are, and acts recklessly. Jae-ha is determined to make sure he knows how important he is as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Here, Always

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for me not being able to write fight scenes, know who they're fighting, or write realistic injuries! :D At LEAST in my (slight) defense, I can say that this was written after 110, before 111 had come out, so I can say I didn't yet know there was a town between Sensui and Sei. ...I'm so terrible ugh. This was for the_masked_barona on Tumblr, who wanted Big Bro Jae-ha to Yoon. I hope Jae-ha isn't too OOC, I was kind of nervous about writing him.

These past few weeks had been quite rough, Jae-ha thought.

 

First it had been three of them falling ill in the Earth Tribe, and then that horrific battle afterwards against the Kai soldiers, where Zeno’s true power was revealed. It was sickening, and he couldn’t blame Zeno for not wanting them to know all this time... but if it hadn’t been for him, they probably all would have died that day. Then there was the incident of Shin-ah getting possessed by one of the previous Blue Dragons, which was unsettling to say the least. And _now_ they were fighting yet again, while on their way to escort Lili to the kingdom of Sei. It was true that they had had that brief respite in Ryusui... but it was still frustrating.

 

 _I can’t be so selfish_ , he chided himself. _This is our job, after all._

 

Kija and Hak were off a little ways, back to back as usual. In the opposite direction, Yona was fighting valiantly with Shin-ah, Zeno close by to protect them from every angle. Hidden in the bushes nearby were Yoon, Lili, Tetora, and Ayura, watching the battle anxiously. There was no reason to be worried, really. Now that they had all long since recovered, they could fight to the best of their ability again.

 

At some point during the fight, Jae-ha suddenly felt himself land on something that was not solid ground, and he tripped forward, landing flat on his face... leaving him wide open.

 

 _“WATCH OUT JAE-HA!!”_ he heard Yona scream, too late. A split second later, he heard the sound that no one ever wanted to hear, and a groan that very obviously did not come from Zeno. He pulled himself up and turned around, and then his heart nearly stopped.

 

Yoon was there, shielding him with his arms spread out... and a sword stabbed into the right side of his abdomen.

 

“YOON!!” Jae-ha managed to get out, catching him as he crumpled to the ground. He held Yoon protectively, tossing knives at the soldiers around him with his free hand. Once he had the opportunity, he quickly picked up Yoon and leapt over to far away from the battle, trying to ignore the warm liquid he felt on his hand. Yona and Zeno, after a nod from Shin-ah to tell them that he could handle things by himself, stopped fighting and raced after Jae-ha, having seen everything. A few moments later, Lili and her friends followed.

 

“Yoon!” Yona cried, tears already in her eyes. Jae-ha set him down quickly and put his hands over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding as much as possible. Yona supported Yoon’s head in her lap, and the others crowded around worriedly. “This is bad. He’s already lost a lot,” Jae-ha muttered. “...Dammit, why would you _do_ that?!?!”

 

At his yell, Yoon opened his eyes weakly. “Heh... sorry. ...B-but Zeno can’t... be there all the time t-to protect everyone. If... someone has to get hurt... b-better me than any of you.” He grimaced in pain, trying to breathe.

 

 _“That’s ridiculous!”_ Jae-ha roared, but he knew Yoon had fallen unconcious. He cursed, and motioned to Yoon’s side pouch. “There are bandages in there; someone get them out.” Zeno shook himself out of his stupor and hurried to do as Jae-ha asked, with Ayura helping him.

 

“He wasn’t blaming you, Zeno,” Yona reassured him quietly, her voice cracking. “It wasn’t your fault.”

 

“...Of course, Miss,” Zeno answered with an unconvincing smile. Jae-ha scooted over as much as he could to give them room, and he set to work. “...It’s strange to have to do this for the kid; Zeno is sure we don’t do as good a job as him.” He chuckled nervously, trying to break the tension, to no avail.

 

“This is the same wound as the one I recieved,” Tetora murmured, holding a distraught Lili. “Even if you bandage it, he needs proper medical attention. ...And fast.”

 

“...Then we have no choice,” Jae-ha said firmly, his anger gone and determination replacing it. “I’m the fastest; I’ll take him back to Sensui. It’s not ideal... but there’s no other place closer. ...Luckily we haven’t gone _too_ far yet.”

 

“You’re right,” Yona said, still emotional. “It’s still far for one person... be careful, Jae-ha.” She looked up at him, eyes shining.

 

“I’M SO SORRY!” Lili wailed. “This is all my fault... because I dragged you all with me!” She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

 

Jae-ha picked Yoon up gently, as Zeno and Ayura were done bandaging the wound as best they could. He turned to Lili, and shook his head. “It’s okay,” he said kindly. “This could have happened anywhere, anytime... and it’s his fault for being so reckless.” He frowned angrily, then smiled back up at her after a moment. “A pretty girl like you shouldn’t cry.” Lili blushed, and nodded reluctantly.

 

“And don’t worry about me, Yona,” he said, looking at her. “I just hope I can get there fast enough.”

 

Yona stepped forward and kissed Yoon’s head gently. “Please be alright... please...” she whispered into his hair.

 

“...Here. Let me give him this,” Zeno said, taking his necklace out from under his bandanna and putting it around Yoon. “Don’t worry; Zeno doesn’t mind,” he said, seeing everyone’s shocked looks. “Maybe it will help him somehow... It’s very special. And I will pray for him from here,” he finished, putting his hands together solemnly.

 

After watching Zeno, Yona looked down guiltily for a moment. Jae-ha knew exactly what it was about, but he didn’t say anything. _You gave it to the one most special to you; it’s only natural. You had no way of knowing this would happen._

 

“Alright. Go help the others; make sure they’re alright,” Jae-ha ordered. “...I suppose I’ll stay with him while you all go on ahead to Sei... then once he’s recovered enough, we’ll catch up. Yoon has all our Ling with him so we should be fine on our own.”

 

Yona’s face said that she clearly didn’t like the idea of being separated from them for so long, especially with no way of knowing of Yoon’s fate... but she didn’t say anything. “Got it. Again, be careful... be safe.” She put on a weak smile, staring at Yoon as if it would be the last time she’d ever see him.

 

“Same to you all. Well, I’m off.”

 

Without wanting to wait any longer, Jae-ha turned around and leapt away back in the direction they had come from, Yoon held tightly in his arms. For the first time, he was thankful for his leg, and he prayed to the dragon gods.

 

_Please... Let it be strong enough to get us there in time._

 

* * *

 

Yoon woke up on something soft.

 

He slowly opened his eyes, looking around blearily and not recognizing his surroundings. He realized quickly that he was in a bed, but he didn’t know where. It looked like an inn room... but something was slightly off. It was only when he went to sit up, intending to look around, that he remembered what had happened. There was a sharp pain in his lower right side, and everything came flooding back.

 

_I ran in front of Jae-ha during that battle... and then I got stabbed._

 

 _I’m alive... somehow..._ Yoon breathed, relief spreading through him. Despite what he had said in his delirious state, he had still been terrified. He didn’t regret doing it... but he’d been scared. More than he would ever admit. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think.

 

 _...So this must be a clinic. The closest place would be back in Sensui... but there’s no way they could have gotten me here in time._ _So how...?_ His eyes widened in realization. _Unless..._

 

The door suddenly opened, and in walked Jae-ha. He was eating something, a bag of most likely more of it in his other hand, and Yoon could see that he had dark circles under his eyes. Upon seeing that Yoon was awake, Jae-ha’s eyes widened, and he dropped what he was holding and raced over to him.

 

“Y-You’re awake! Thank god...” He hugged Yoon tightly, his voice emotional. _I had no idea he could be like this..._ Yoon thought, shocked. He had seen the Green Dragon more serious recently, but not like _this._

 

He reached up and hugged back weakly, laughing. “I’m sorry for worrying you... Did you bring me here? This is Sensui, right?”

 

“Yeah... it was the only option... I was afraid I wouldn’t be in time,” Jae-ha said quietly. He pulled away, his eyes wet, and smiled.

 

“You brought me all the way here... I- ...thank you.” Yoon said awkwardly.

 

“It was only natural,” Jae-ha began, his tone turning angry. “Why on earth you would think that it wouldn’t matter to us if you died... do you know how much you worried Yona, Zeno... _me?!”_ His voice rose, and when Yoon flinched, he took a steadying breath, trying to calm himself.

 

“...I’m sorry,” Yoon said, looking down at the sheets. “...But better me than you. You’re one of her warriors, her protectors... that’s more important than-”

 

“NO!” Jae-ha yelled, interrupting him. “Yona has Hak, Kija, Shin-ah, _and_ Zeno to protect her. They are all fine fighters in their own right, even Zeno. But you...” He trailed off, looking desperate. “...No one else can cook as well as you can. No one else can take care of our injuries like you can. We all tease you about it, Yoon... but we _need_ someone like that. Everyone does. We need _you_. Do you know what Zeno said after you lost conciousness?” He was crying a little now.

 

Yoon shook his head, biting his lip.

 

“...He said that he knew he was doing a terrible job of bandaging you, and that you would do a much better job.”

 

Yoon’s mouth opened slightly in shock, and he wiped his eyes furiously, trying not to let his tears show. “...You’re right I guess... no one else can keep you stupid beasts in line like I can; you all would have perished long ago without me there.” He grinned for a moment, then looked sad. “...But... you all.. can’t die. Yona would be sad... _I_ would be sad. ...We couldn’t bear to see you and Kija and Shin-ah so ill back then.” He looked down again, not wanting to admit that all out loud but knowing he needed to.

 

Jae-ha’s eyes widened, and Yoon could see the mental light bulb in his head.

 

“Yoon... is that what this is all about?” Yoon looked away in response.

 

He sat down on the bed, taking one of Yoon’s hands gently. “Yoon. I’m... sorry for saying all that back then. ...I didn’t know it would worry you so much even now.” He hesitated, then reached up with his other hand and let it rest on Yoon’s head. “I can’t promise this is true... but you know what?”

 

“...What?” Yoon asked, eyes shining.

 

“Again, this might be too much to hope for... But I’m twenty-five now, and a new Green Dragon still hasn’t been born yet. This is usually the age when the predecessor dies after the new one has lived for a few years... so this is really different.” He looked pained for a second, seeming to think of something, but soon it was over. “And now we definitely know what else is different, thanks to Zeno telling us: Yona is Hiryuu’s reincarnation, the one that all the dragons in the past were born for to protect, who never came until now, for us. ...Now that Hiryuu has returned, for us to protect... maybe new dragons aren’t needed anymore. Perhaps all of us will age normally now... and all die together, naturally.” The sad, nostalgic look returned to his face. “...It’s what all of them must have wanted, for so long now...”

 

“Wow...” Yoon said, in awe. “That... makes sense. I hope it’s true.” He smiled at Jae-ha.

 

“Yeah... but Zeno,” Jae-ha said sadly. “Unless another miracle also happens, I don’t know what we’ll be able to do for him... such a terrible life he must have lived all this time.” He gestured to the medallion laying on the side table nearby, and Yoon gasped upon seeing it. “Zeno gave that to you to wear; he said it would help save you. I think it did.” He smiled.

 

Yoon was about to answer, when suddenly the door burst open, and in stumbled a certain redheaded princess, three regular dragons, and a Dark Dragon. “ _Yoon!!!_ ” Yona yelled happily, running to the bed and practically jumping on him in her hug. Yoon and Jae-ha simply stared, dumbfounded.

 

“You guys... all came back?” Yoon sputtered, hugging Yona back.

 

“Of course we did! There’s no way we could leave any of our group behind, especially if any of them were hurt!” Yona cried, letting go.

 

“Yeah,” Hak said, leaning against the doorframe. “Even I’m not as mean as to want for someone to have to stay with Droopy Eyes alone for more than one day.” Jae-ha seethed silently, but didn’t say anything for once.

 

“I’m sorry, Jae-ha,” Yona said to him. “I know you told us to keep going, but instead we just camped there for a few days... and then eventually we decided we had to come back. I couldn’t bear... not knowing what had happened.”

 

Jae-ha looked surprised for a moment, but then he just smiled, putting his hands up in defeat. “Should have known what you would do by now.”

 

Everyone crowded around the bed, except for Hak, who remained by the door.

 

“I’m so thankful you’re alright,” Kija said, hugging Yoon gently. “When I heard what had happened, I-I... I was so scared.”

 

“...Thanks, Kija. And I’m sorry for worrying you.”

 

“I’m glad... you’re alright,” Shin-ah said, smiling a little. He held out Ao. “Here... he wanted to give you an acorn.”

 

Yoon grinned as he took the squirrel, letting her walk around in his lap and stroking him gently with his index finger.

 

“Zeno is so glad... his prayers were heard,” Zeno said, crying a little. “The medallion worked; I knew it would.”

 

“Thank you for letting me borrow something so precious to you, Zeno,” Yoon said gratefully. He looked down, fidgeting slightly.

 

“...I’m sorry for worrying everyone. It was just... instinctual. I didn’t want any of you to die... ever.” He blushed slightly.

 

Jae-ha grinned, standing up, and cleared his throat. “Listen up, my fellow dragons. Mom here is still worried about us kicking the bucket soon... Why don’t we make it up to him, reassure him?”

 

“What?!” Yoon sputtered. “I never- I didn’t say-!”

 

“You were worried about us too?” Kija asked, obviously touched. “I see... I’m sorry, Yoon... I guess we should have realized it sooner.”

 

He motioned to the others to come closer, and before Yoon knew it, he was enveloped in a giant dragon hug.

 

“You too, Yona and Dark Dragon!” Jae-ha called, grinning. Yona just laughed, pulling Hak by the hand as he grumbled, though secretly smiling of course. The group hug was so huge by this point, and painful on his torso... but Yoon didn’t mind at all.

 

“You guys...” He sniffled, thinking he might truly cry for real this time, and then hugged back as best he could.

 

“Thank you all... for everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to spoil it up there, but the part about Yona looking guilty after Zeno gives Yoon his medallion for good luck refers to chapter 110. She wished she had given the "longevity" necklace to Yoon instead of Hak, even though there was no way she could have known this would happen. I know it wasn't very clear at all; sorry. ^^


End file.
